


A Little Bird and Her White Wolf

by Coldsnaps217



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alive Starks (ASoIaF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Cousin Incest, F/M, Family Issues, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, R Plus L Equals J, Sexual Tension, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldsnaps217/pseuds/Coldsnaps217
Summary: Bran Send sansa back to the Old winterfellNow she have to protect her family from the incoming terrorsAnd With it,she have to deal with her feelings for her husband,who is brooding around winterfell
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

𝙎𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙖 

It's been one moon since she came back to winterfell,to her past.When Bran explained his 'plan' in the end of the long night,She didn't expected it to work,Not until she opened her eyes in winterfell,not until she heard her mother's voice.

In the early days her 'return' Father and mother thought something was wrong with her.,But then she explained things,things only the older sansa knows.

She explained everything to her parents,From Kingsfeast to the long night,To little finger to Ramsay.Her mother cried for so long,Her Father's eyes were filled with both sadness and rage.They needed time to take everything in,and she gave them time.Sansa almost mentioned everything that happened in her life to her parents,expect one thing..𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥...𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦...𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘑𝘰𝘯.

She was standing in the balcony,watching her brother 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 training.Robb was teaching Rickon to hold a sword,Bran watching from afar.Jon was leaning to a wall,brooding as always.She misses him.𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑑.She misses his warmth.Sansa found it difficult to find sleep without his arms holding her against his chest.She misses his laugh which always made her smile,She misses his scars which always made her sad. 𝐺𝑜𝑑𝑠 She misses his tongue which always made her.....

"Sansa" Her father called.

She turned to see her father looking at her,Ned stark then shifted his gaze to Jon and then to sansa again.She must have been Staring at Jon,She realized.

"You were staring at Jon" Her father stated "Again"

Sansa paled a little "I.. just.. "

".. you know,it's strange" Her father cut her off "i can understand that you become close with Jon in the...future.But I don't see you staring like this at any of your other brothers"

'𝐻𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑏𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟,ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑢𝑠𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑' Sansa wanted to scream.But how could she,How could she tell her father that she married Jon,Even if he is not his son.How could she tell her mother that she layed with the '𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥'.

She was always the one to answer,to everyone,even in the future 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵.No one would ask Jon,Because he was a Targaryen,And Targaryens are allowed to marry there sisters. 

"It's just,he was the one who protected me from all those bad things father,He was my only family for a while" Sansa said.

Her Father nodded with a sad smile and looked at Jon.

"I am proud of what he become,My white Wolf" Her father said.

Sansa flinched at that.'𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘭𝘧 ' It was what she called her husband In their loving moments,mostly in their bed.She looked back to her husband.To her surprise Jon was looking at her too,with a smile.𝑊𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑎𝑚𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒.

𝙅𝙤𝙣 

Sansa was acting strangely.His sister usually avoided him,But lately she changed.More then once Jon found Sansa staring at him.It wasn't lady stark's cold stare,It was a warm sweet but strange stare.just a moment ago he recived that look again.Sansa was Standing in the balcony with father,And she was looking at him like he was some prince.

He gave her a smile in return and started walking to his room.He was passing a lonely corridor when she saw her.𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑓𝑎𝑠𝑡?.Sansa had a strange look on her face.Her blue eyes stared at him,behind her the cold winds kissed her auburn hair. 

"Sansa" He called,But she didn't respond. "Sansa.." he called again.

His sister looked like she was in some kind of trance.Sansa began to walk closer to him,Her Tully blue eyes still fixed upon him.

"Sansa what is it?" He asked,as she came uncomfortably close to him.

Jon stared back at her.He wanted to step back but she took hold of his tunic and pulled him close.And For a moment the world stopped with his heart.Her red lips met his cold ones.Jon tasted a sweetness that he never knew

When he realized what just happened Sansa was gone,Leaving him in the seven hells of guilt and confusion.


	2. Kiss and Fire

𝙎𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙖

'𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑?' Sansa sank in her bed.'𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒?' That smile filled her head with every memories of the life they had together.For a moment she forgot where they are,When they are.

She still remember that day,the day he went to the wall,to war.she was so sure that her husband will bring the dawn,he was the prince that was promised but...Her hope died when a dark raven informed winterfell about Rhaegal's fall,the kings fall... 

Sansa buried her face in the pillow.she should have told her parents about Jon.What will they think about her if Jon told them what happened.'𝑜ℎ 𝑔𝑜𝑑𝑠..𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑..?..𝑖 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑒𝑘 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚'

𝙅𝙤𝙣

Jon was pacing around his room,His heart beating faster than a sand steed. 

'𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒'

'𝑆ℎ𝐸 𝐾𝐼𝑆𝑆𝐸𝐷 𝑀𝐸'

Not like Arya,not like any other sisters.No sisters should kiss their brothers like this,not unless they are Targaryens.Yes,Sansa never been close to him,But he is her brother,Bastard or not.

Something is wrong with her.Maybe all that talks about princes and knights damaged her mind.'𝑖 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟....𝑆ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑖..?'If anyone else learned this they will all blame him,He was a bastard and she was a trueborn.If Lady stark learned about this,She will surely kick him out of winterfell and will never allow him to visit any of his siblings again.

But What will happen to Sansa if she didn't get proper treatment,She may start to walk around kissing people.

'𝑁𝑜𝑝..𝑖 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟'

𝙉𝙚𝙙

Ramsay Snow was dead,His men made sure he suffered.He would have done it himself,But that will allow suspicions.He need to bring down the Boltons,Once and for all.

After the north is secured from the traitors,He should play the damn game.The Lannisters will burn with their bastards.Sure,The fate of Cersei's children worried him,But better them than his own.When North is prepared for war he should inform Robert.

A knock on the Door interrupted his thoughts.

" Mi'lord it's your son Jon " The guard informed him. '𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑢𝑠𝑢𝑎𝑙'.

"Send him in" He ordered.

Jon entered with a troubled look on his face.Ned smiled at his 𝘴𝘰𝘯 '𝐻𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒 𝑅ℎ𝑎𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑟'𝑠,𝐻𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑛,𝑀𝑦 𝑊ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑊𝑜𝑙𝑓 '.

"Jon what is it" He asked motioning him to sit.

The boy looked almost afraid.Ned found it amusing,This was the boy who become the lord commander of the night watch,Who become the king in the north and fought the Others.

"Uh..Father it's about..about Sansa"

'𝐹𝑢𝑐𝑘' Did his daughter told him something.Ned didn't wanted his childrens to know,any of them.He even prayed to the Gods to wipeout Sansa's memory.He thought they would consider it,Now after he and his wife know about the coming winter.

"What did she told you Jon" Ned asked.

"She didn't tell me anything father,but she..uh..kissed me"

𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢..? Jon maybe her favourite brother now.

"Aye..listen Jon,i think she regret her past attitude towards you,and this kiss on the cheek should be..... "

"No father,she kissed me on the lips,I could still feel her tongue in my..."Jon closed his mouth with his hands,Stopping himself from continuing.

Ned stared at his son,mouth wide open.𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑢𝑐𝑘.What happened between sansa and Jon in the future.Sansa said he become lord commander and a king,What more did he become.Was he wrong about Jon '𝑊𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑅ℎ𝑎𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑟'𝑠 𝑆𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔..?' 

𝘾𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮𝙣

"WHAT" She yelled.

"Yes my lady,I saw them when i was looking for Arya,I think that Wicked bastard done something to her" Septa Mordane said worryingly.

' 𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑,𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑒𝑙𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔''. As per sansa,Bran was alive,So was Arya.That bastard usurped her son and daughters.He must have used her daughter for this.𝐻𝑒𝑟 𝑆𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑎,𝐻𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑆𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑎.Tears escaped Catelyn's eyes.

"I think that bastard is trying to seduce Lady Sansa my lady,and i..i think he might have already succe..." 

Her Cold glare cut off Septa Mordane.Catelyn Wiped her tears away.No..she should be strong,for her family,for her children.

"I am going to kill that bastard"


	3. Clash Of The Starks

𝙉𝙚𝙙

"What did you mean by that" Ned asked.

"I mean what i said father" Jon said,Still nervous.

Ned sighed.He should have realized it,he should have realized it when he noticed sansa's strange behavior around Jon.𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝐻𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚? Ned thought looking at Jon,who was looking down,Afraid to meet his eyes.

Ned though Jon will be always his son,Even if he learned the truth.He never expected these kind of behavior from Jon.𝑀𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑠.But Sansa...

"Did She call you something" He asked.

"What..?" Jon looked at him confused.

"A name..like a Jae..."

His words were cut off by Catelyn,Who bursted into the room.Her face was red,almost like her hair.Rage and disgust visible in her eyes.The guards at the door looked at Ned,They didn't knew what to do,Ned motioned them to leave.From the way Catelyn looking at Jon,Ned knew this was going to end bad,So bad.

"You" Catelyn muttered while taking a step closer to Jon.

"Cat" Ned called,But his wife ignored him.

Jon was looking at him,Probably for help.

"YOU BASTARD" Catelyn pushed Jon down."I WILL KILL YOU"

Ned was shocked,Yet he managed to took a hold of catelyn.

"CAT,What Are you doing..?"

"Leave Me Ned,He is trying destroy OUR FAMILY" Catelyn yelled.

Jon was still on the floor,Looking at them.

"Mother" He heard Sansa's voice from the door.He turned too see his daughter looking at them,With horror.

Sansa rushed to Jon,And stood between him and her mother.

"Mother what are You doing" Sansa asked.

"Get away from him sansa,i know what he done to you" Catelyn was still trying to get out from his grip.

"CAT did you lost your mind,Stop this madness" He said.

"Your the one who is mad Ned,You brought a bastard to our home,he is evil,He is...."

"HE IS MY HUSBAND" Sansa yelled,Silencing everyone and everything.

Catelyn froze in his arms.Sansa was breathing heavily,Behind her Jon Stared at her mouth wide open.For a moment silence took over Ned's heart.

"NO I AM NOT" Jon yelled from the floor,With a terrified look on his face.

"He is your half brother" Catelyn looked at her daughter with disgust.

"No he is not" Sansa said calmly.𝑜ℎ 𝑔𝑜𝑑𝑠.

"YES I AM" Jon yelled again.

"We fell in love" 

"NO WE DIDN'T "

"He Married me"

"NO I DIDN'T"

"He is mine and i am his"

"SANSA" Jon stood up,Looking at him and Catelyn.

"Is she have any Targaryen blood in her,She is completely mad" Jon said.

Sansa sighed. "Seriously Jon..?"

Catelyn was looking at her daughter,scared and confused.Ned closed his eyes.How strange can life get?

"Jon out"

"But father.."

"I'll talk to you later Jon" Ned said in a commanding tone.

Jon looked at sansa for a moment and left the room.

𝗖𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆𝗻

She looked at the sky through the glass window,Hoping to see the sun through the cold clouds,But the falling snow was the only thing she saw.Years of hatred,Years of jealousy,For nothing.'𝐿𝑦𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑘'𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑛'.She wasn't looking at her husband or her daughter,She didn't had the strength for that.

"I should have told you about Jon" She heard her daughter say "But i..." sansa trailed off.

"I can understand" her husband said."But,You have to understand Sansa,The Jon outside is not the man you loved,He is not the lord commander or the king in the north..He is not your husband"

"I..know,I just.." silence claimed Sansa,Soon catelyn heard her crying.

Catelyn turned to find Ned holding her daughter,who was leaning against his chest.

"I love him" Sansa said between sobs "I don't want to live in a world without him"

𝗝𝗼𝗻

Sansa was mad,mad like Aerys Targaryen.His heart stopped when sansa told father and Lady Stark that he married her.How could she say that,How could she belive that..? 

Jon stood in front of the heart tree.He felt anger and confusion,but he felt sadness more.His sister was mad,his sister who loved songs and princes.

"Jon" He closed his eyes when he heard her soft voice,He cursed himself and turned to face her.She was standing there,beautiful as always.

"Sansa" He tried to smile,but...

"Jon..i...i believe i scared you little" Sansa smiled,a sad smile.He nodded,it was true.

"I am so sorry Jon,I uh..i was in a... condition" Sansa said.He felt bad for her,again.

"No..i am sorry sansa,I should have..."

"It's not your fault Jon" She cut him off "I thought you was someone else,someone who i... it doesn't matter,you are not him"

she left the godswood,leaving him confused,again

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗟𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗞𝗶𝗻𝗴

Death surrounded him,He knew it's smell,and it's taste.His teeth and claws went through the cold corpses,Yet their eyes never lost the colour.

Before him was a path conquered by death.He don't remember his fall,Or how the cold took over his body.He only remember the warmth of white furs.

He could feel the pull of the beast,He could feel his mind slipping.But no,He could not surrender to the heart of the wolf.He must reach winterfell,He must reach her.

The white wolf raced through the winds of winter.


	4. The thing with Redheads

𝗝𝗼𝗻

She stood before him with a smile that could melt ice.Her bright red hair made his heart beat faster.Her naked pale skin shined with the flames in the room.His eyes wandered through her chest and thighs.

"Well..? " She walked closer to him "what you think"

"It's good No.. i mean..you are beautiful" 

It was Jon's first time with a girl,He didn't want to do it,but..... 

"So are you"

Ros came closer to him,to his lips.'𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠,𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑏𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠'.He closed his eyes.'𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒..𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒..'.Her lips tasted better than Dornish red,But not better than a recent sweetness.Just like that the cursed memory invaded his mind again,He pushed her away. '𝑁𝑜𝑝'.

"I Can't do this...sorry"

He stomped out of the room,abandoning the redhead behind.'𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑖 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'.He knew he will never forget that,it was his first kiss.'𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠...𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑦 𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟..𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡'.A sighing stark and a grinning greyjoy was waiting for him outside. 

"Told you" Theon said to Robb.

𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗮

The night was beautiful like a old song.The words and meaning so familiar,yet on a singers lips,new as a fallen snow.Sansa walked through the darkness,like a ghost.Winterfell gave her peace.Peace that ended when she left winterfell years ago.

He was coming from outside when she saw him,probably returning to his room.When Jon saw her he almost turned back.

"Jon" She called.

He looked at her,and then around.Sansa smiled seeing his face,she knew what he was thinking about.

"I am not going to kiss you Jon" She said.

He nodded,still afraid of her.

"Where are you coming from"

At her question he flinched,and she got her answer.There is only one place boys will sneak out to visit at this time '𝑖 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑛'.Sansa didn't know how to feel about it.

"Oh" She looked away from him.

"It's not what you think" He said suddenly.

"Mmm..So you didn't went to a brothel"

"NO..i mean yes..but i didn't do anything" Jon said.

"Oh" She nodded.Jon..Her Jon told her about his 'Fathering bastard fears' once.

Seeing the uncomfortable look on his face she turned around to leave,Only to turn back in a heartbeat.

"Sansa" He called.

"Yes"

"Who..uh..who was that guy,the one that you...believed was me" He asked.

"Well...He was a prince..a prince from a song"

"A song..?"

"Yes..a song of ice and fire"

He went silent again.'𝐻𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑠 𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑚𝑎𝑑'.She wanted to tell him,tell him everything.But what will happen after that.How much weight can a hidden prince can carry.She turned away from him again,leaving him in the darkness.

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗧𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗥𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻

"She is not here" He said to the white wolf.

He was in the Ruins of winterfell,In the remains of his failure.

"No one is here,The night king left for the south,leaving me here,So i could see the beauty of his work"

The wolf lowered his head.He knew the reason.

"She is not dead,not really...I send her back in time..to see if she could change anything"

The wolf looked at him with his ruby eyes,Eyes of hope.

"I can't send you back like her"

The white wolf growled.

"I said 'not like her'.I send her consciousness back to her past self.But i can't send your consciousness back,you don't have a full consciousness.I can sent your memories back.

But...what memories does you have.Death took many of them from you.You don't even remember whose body you are in,You don't even remember GHOST"

The white wolf lowered his head again.

"So decide wisely.Sending back your remaining memories can have a serious impact on your past self,Do you want it?. 

The wolf stared at him for a while,and nodded.

He smiled.

"The things we do for love"


	5. memories of a dream

𝗝𝗼𝗻

𝘞𝘩𝘢...𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...? 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥,𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘺.

𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 "𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥'𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴,𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵..?"

"𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵,𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳...𝘢𝘩" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘶𝘯𝘵.

"𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵" 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳.

"𝘺𝘦𝘴..𝘠𝘌𝘚" 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘢"

"𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘑𝘰𝘯"

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮,𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳,𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴.

Jon woke up breathing heavily.He looked around his room,and then to his bed.Thankfully,Sansa was not there.'𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒..'.He put his head in his hands,and groaned.'𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒?'.First Sansa kissed him,And now he is dreaming of having 𝘴𝘦𝘹 with her.'𝐷𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚..?𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑎 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚..?'.It felt so real,𝑆𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙.

"Jon,Jon..JON"

Arya yelled his name from outside.'𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤?'.He went to open the door.Arya was angry,He figured it out by her voice.

"You idiot,You promised to practice with me in the morning' Arya reminded him angrily.

"Uh..yeah,Sorry i overslept" he said stroking his hair.

"Mmm" Arya hummed"Come let's go"

"Now..?"

"NOW" she shouted.

"Okay,Okay" He said stepping out of his room.

He started walking to the godswood with Arya.He was still thinking about the 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.Usually his dreams were easily forgettable.They will come in the cold night,and they will disappear in the warm day.But this one,He still remember every part of it,every word of it,it felt like a..memory.

"The lord's kiss" He mused out loud,completely forgetting the little wolf.

"The what.." Arya gawked.

𝐹𝑢𝑐𝑘 "Nothing Arya"

"You said 'The lord's kiss',What lord and what kiss" Arya narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing Arya,i..was just.. it's nothing" 

His sister looked at him suspiciously,and shrugged.Jon relaxed.He didn't wanted to explain 'The lord's kiss' to his little sister,NOT EVER.

𝗡𝗘𝗗 

He was in the dining hall with Catelyn and Sansa.

"I should warn Jon Arryn"

"You can warn him father,But one way or another he will die,he know too much" Sansa said.He sighed.

"I still can't belive the princes and princess are bastards" Catelyn said to herself.

"Like you can't belive a certain bastard is a prince" Sansa smiled.

Catelyn looked annoyed,she turned to look at him accusingly.Before he could open his mouth,The door opened with a commotion.Bran and Rickon came running to the table,Followed by a laughing Robb and Theon.They all took their seat at the table.The servants started to arrive with the plates.

"Where is Jon and Arya" He asked Robb.

"They are coming father,They went to clean themselves,they were uh..playing" Robb looked at Catelyn.

"Playing..?" Sansa asked.

"Jon was sparring with Arya in the godswood" Bran spoke suddenly.

He heard Catelyn sigh.Sansa smiled.Robb looked nervous,clearly expecting his mother to bash at Jon.But to his son's surprise Catelyn remained silent.

Soon he saw Jon and Arya entering the hall.Arya looked happy,Jon had a strange look on his face.Arya took a seat near Sansa,shoving Bran aside.Jon took a seat beside Robb,Only after a quick glance at Sansa.'𝑝𝑜𝑜𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦,𝑖 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑚'

They began eating.Arya was talking with Rickon,Something about a queen of the past.Sansa and Catelyn were eating silently,like the ladys they are.Ned looked at Jon,and saw him playing with his food.His Son 𝑜𝑟 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑠𝑜𝑛 looked lost in thought. 

"Jon" He called,slightly startling the boy.

"Father"

"Why are you not eating" he asked.

"I uh..i.. " Jon stammered.

"He's thinking about the lord's kiss" Arya said suddenly. 

There was a loud commotion at his side.He turned to find Sansa coughing,Her hands on her mouth,trying to not spit any food.

"Ewwww...what the fuck stupid" Arya moved away from Sansa.

"ARYA" Catelyn reprimanded their youngest daughter while tending to the oldest.

He looked around the table,most of his children were amused by the 'perfect lady' Sansa,Except one.Jon was staring at Sansa,His grey eyes focused on her strangely.

"Lord's kiss?" He asked Jon,distracting everyone from Sansa.

"It's nothing Father" Jon said,still looking at Sansa.

"Well it can't be nothing,Did some lord kissed you Jon" Robb asked with a laugh. 

"I need to leave" Sansa stood up,She looked uncomfortable.

Ned nodded "okay"

Sansa left after a quick glance at Jon.Ned looked at Catelyn,His wife was confused too.


	6. A Queen's Voice

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐚

Something is wrong with Jon.'Does he remember' The thought started eating away her head and heart.The lord's kiss,When she asked where did he learn it from he said '𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭',just that.But this Jon,he never ventured beyond the wall.Did he learn it from some whore,No,Jon Snow will never lay with a whore.'𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door,several knocks on the door."Sansa" She heard her mother's voice.Sighing she opened the door,Sansa only expected her mother but to her surprise her father was there too.They both looked worried.Without saying anything her parents stepped inside,her father didn't forget to close the door for privacy.

"Sansa what was that" Her mother asked.

"Nothing mother" she shrugged..'𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'

"No...there is something,we could see it in your face,Is there something your hiding from us sansa" Her father asked.

"Father please... Just leave it" She said.

"Sansa,you can tell us anything dear" mother cupped her face,a sad look in her eyes.

"Mother... Not this.."

"The lord's kiss,what is it" Ned stark asked.'𝘚𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴'

"OH GODS..Will you pleace stop mentioning that" She yelled,embarrassed.

She turned away from them.He heard her parents sigh.She felt regret for her yelling,but this is not something a daughter should tell her father and mother.But if she didn't they will never forget it.It Will always stay in their heads as a secret that needed to be uncovered..'𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦'

"It's ..it's something Jon and i do" She started,still not facing them.

"What..' Her mother asked in confusion.

" In..in our bed...he and me....Alone" Sansa closed her eyes.

"OH.." she heard her father say " Okay I am out of here" Sansa turned around when she heard the hurried footsteps.

"No wait" She said.

Her father was pale,so was her mother.They looked uncomfortable,very uncomfortable.Her father was trying to not look at her,Her mother had embarrassed look on her face.

"The..it's ..uh..The 'thing'..Jon said he named it" She started it.

Her mother and father looked at her confused,They didn't want to hear it,They wanted to leave.

"Sansa when i said 'anything' i didn't mean it like this " Her mother said almost like a whisper.

"No..No mother,Jon said he learned it from beyond the wall,i assume from his wildling lover before me.'Beyond the wall' mother,the Jon here never gone beyond the wall ,So how does he know it" She asked,like her parents knew the answer.

Ned and Catelyn stark stared at her for a moment,processing everything she said.Then they looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Sansa.." Her father started "you know that there is a possibility that the ....'lords kiss' Jon talked about was just some lord's kiss..right..?

𝐉𝐨𝐧

He didn't know what was happening.More images started appearing in his mind.They were like dreams,but he was awake.He saw blue eyes,alive and dead.He saw fire,raining from the 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘴 '𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘴...𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮'.His head started to hurt.He didn't noticed the kraken before him.

"Watch where you're going bastard" Theon shouted.

'You never was a bastard' He heard a voice.

"Don't call me that"

"What 'bastard' ..that's what you are bastard..Some whore's son" Theon laughed.

'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 R𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳...𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦' He heard someone say in a dornish accent.He heard laughs.He heard the dornishman's voice again,but this time he was screaming,burning.'𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘸,𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦' He heard a women's voice,A queens.

His punch made the craken fly,Only to land in the cold dark floor.He didn't stop,the Greyjoy blood was warm.He felt hands around him,trying to pull him away.For a moment wintefell was flooded with enemies for him.He fought them all,blood to bone.He heard shouts between the punches and kicks.

"Jon"

"Jon what's wrong with you"

"JON"

"STOP IT"

"JON"

'𝘕𝘰 ...𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦' He continued fighting,like a wolf,like a dragon.Untill he heard someone call his name.

"Jaehaerys" 

Red and black abandoned his eyes,And some familiar castle walls came into view.It was Sansa who called his name.Jon saw her auburn hair,and her tears.His whole family was with her,Father,Robb,Arya,Lady stark,Bran and Rickon.They all had a look-of-horror on their face,aimed at him.He looked around him.Theon was there,beaten to a pulp.Several guards were laying on the floor,looking at him with fear.

'what am i' he asked himself.

'You are a Dragon' a voice replied inside him.


End file.
